


Run Away

by SpaceTaco



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Child Abuse, Crying Morality | Patton Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Orphanage, Physical Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Running Away, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTaco/pseuds/SpaceTaco
Summary: Patton knows what a family looks like and the one he has isn't it. Maybe a quick change in direction could stop the yelling and screaming. That direction points outside his bedroom window.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Morality | Patton Sanders & Original Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Run Away

"You're a pathetic little shit, you know that!?"

A quick hand flashed in front of Patton's face stopping at his right cheek. This harsh action was no surprise to him. Before he could respond, he was kicked to the ground suffocating from his now bruised ribs and flinched from the small cracks in his dry skin that made blood leak from a single touch. Eveytime he was put through some type of torture similar to this, he never found a way out. Tears slipped passed his freckles for the millionth time but his peached, blotchy face revealed no emotion.

For about 5 years his "new family" adopted him from an orphanage at the age of 9. The orphanage wasn't all bad. He was able to help the other kiddos and was most loved and appreciated by the nurses and soft- hearted staff members. His "new family" served him no rights. His mostly alcoholic parents were always set in stone to yell at him if he pissed them off from a simple look. As he grew older he realized that they didn't actually want him...only the money that came along with his price of being an orphan. Oh, how he once thought they were good people for doing such a wholesome act..oh, how wrong could he be? It would also be good to mention that he had an older brother. Such 'older brother' was not the playful or loving one that you'd expect. Not even a small pestering or teasing one that joked without being too offensive. Instead, he helped out in the torturous times with kicks and throws to the ground at school or when their parents weren't around Patton would awake with a purpled eye without a doubt.

Patton remembered the first time he had been attacked by his 'fond' family. Right after he came home from school he hadn't noticed the beer bottle that laid in his father's hand. He was going on and on about the new coloring projects he had been assigned and cheerfully bragged that he would get perfect scores on each one due to his love for coloring. His father's elbows buckled and his head snapped to the young boy's direction. Without a second to waste, the bottle came flying into Patton's face leaving forest tinited shards above his upper lip and eye brow and small but deep gashes in the left side of his face. "Do you ever _shut up_!" His father grunted at the pathetic child's sobbing through his once bright sapphire eyes. He refused to make a move to help the child and began to walk away from Patton's pleas.

Patton ran up to his bedroom but not in a way that would result in another beat down. He knew that if he ran away in the middle of one, it wouldn't stop for another hour. But if he waited too long he would practically be asking for another one. Once his door was shut and locked, with his desk chair under the knob, Patton took a stained pillow from his bed top and screamed into it. He held the soft object to his chest, squeezing the fluff from the bottom of the disoriented pillow. A small stuffed bear was seen on the corner of his bed. He grasped it and hugged it tighter than the pillow. The bear was a goodbye gift from the staff at the orphanage, he promised to never let it go no matter what. He was pretty good at keeping his promise even if it was now missing an ear and was torn on its side. It was only held together by a couple of stitches. Large round tears soaked into the small bear and Patton's shaking figure never ceased.

"I need to get out of here," the boy whispered.

He had thought about running away before but never had the gut to follow through. Today would be the day whether he ended up dying on the way out or not. He lept out of bed and dragged the biggest backpack he had from under his bed. Inside, he stuffed two pairs of pants, three sweatshirts, and an extra hat. He grabbed his stash of money containing about 45 dollars and the small squished snacks under his mattress. His parents would personally lay him on his deathbed if they knew that he kept snacks in his room whenever they said he couldn't have dinner that night. Sometimes the snacks wouldn't come in handy since he usually lost his appetite after a turn in the unfortuante tradition. The small bear he had been holding a moment ago, rested on top of all the clothes and miscellaneous items. As Patton rushed to stuff his bag, a pair of feet stomping up the stairs made him freeze in his tracks. Thankfully they continued to march past without acknowledging his locked door. He silently huffed and closed his the bag. He scrambled through his stash of ointments to see if he had any extra bandages but he could only find small sticker ones that wouldn't be able to cover his huge wounds. Patton grimanced at this fact but decided he could do without it instead of risking a trip to the bathroom. He clutched his phone and pushed it into his dark sweatshirt. His small bruised fingers grasped the edges of his window sill and pulled it upwards sending a gush of fresh night air into his face. His bleached blond hair blew in front of his eyes and stuck onto his forehead as sweat and tears mixed towards his chin. He didn't have to struggle to pull his gaunt body through the small space. His breath made small, quick puffs in the cold air. He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears rushed down his face.

_What am I doing!? Of course I can't do this! Where am I going to go after this? Why haven't I thought this throu-_

His foot slipped down sending him in shock before he quickly restabled himself on the roof. The boy realized that there was no use of going back. He took a quick breath and slid down the rest of the roof, jumping down into the neighbors lawn. He thankfully had a softer landing than if he had landed in his own untaimed, and dried lawn. Once back on his feet, well sort of. It was more like a limp than anything. Even with the pain surging down his leg he started to sprint down the sidewalk, not looking back. The night was cold, biting at the boy's skinny ankles and sending chills through his blood soaked shirt. Patton knew he couldn't survive alone without getting himself any help.

An idea struck his head as he fumbled for his phone. With a shaky breath he dialed a number representing his best friend, Virgil and or one of his possible crushes, but we'll get to that later. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Patton?"

"V-Virge, hey, um....uh I-I um."

"Pat, are you okay? Are you outside or something?"

"Why would he be outside?" Said another voice on the other line. "Shut your trap Ro! Are you alright Pat?"

Patton felt tears begin to well up in his blood shot eyes again. "Virge I r-ran away. I cou-ouldn't t-take it an-a-anymore. Do you thin-k I could stay by...by your pla-ace for a while?"

The line was silent as he stuttered and then bursted with a blow of commotion. "Pat, your running away!? Why would you do that now, ugh, why would you do that now?" He whispered the final parts in frustration that his friend was now suffering in the cold.

"Alright, Pat I'm guessing that you're hurt so try and make your way to my house alright? My porch light is on and I'll try to make my way to you. Can you make it there for me?" "Y-yeah, I'm alm-most there anyway..." Virge breathed heavily into the speaker. "Alright, I-I'll see you soon Pat."

The line went dead and Patton started to trek faster through the dark night. He lifted his head to look forward and saw a light flick on in the distance.

"I can make it"He gasped.

He continued to limp feeling blood soak past his shirt and into his dark grey sweatshirt, soon landing onto his hand. The boy panicked slightly by the increasing result of pain and the numbing sensation that followed afterwards. His breaths got shorter by the second and his limbs began to weaken but he only clawed at shirt for a spur of adrenaline. A shout was heard in the distance and the sound of several footsteps vested toward a him. Patton felt his eyes become glued to the sidewalk and his eyelid slowly slide down. Before falling, he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and stood him upwards so he could somewhat see the person's face. There stood Virgil trying to keep the boy awake. His mouth was moving but no noise reached his ears. A pair of strong arms started to wrap themselves under him and soon he was no longer on the ground but floating in someone's arms. The unknown figure bursted into a run carrying the weak boy in their embrace. Patton's breathing faltered a bit as the cold air sucked itself into his lungs. The porch light appeared brighter than before, Patton's vision, however started to fail him. Black spots clouded his vision and the world collapsed to darkness once he felt the warmth of a house reach his body.

Virgil's POV

It had been a normal night, well mostly one. I had my friends/ crushes, Logan and Roman, over for the night. We all shared a friends group in and outside of school including the three of us and another boy named Patton. Patton, a blondie that has an array of freckles littering his face like stars and a cute button nose in the middle of it. His eyes shined like diamonds and his bubbly, enraptured personality lit up the whole room in a matter of seconds. A-at least he does for me. The only thing that didn't belong was the frequent scars and bruises that appeared on his face.

Being friends with him the longest, since the end of elementary school, he had opened up to me the most. When he was 12 and I was 13, he had slipped out the fact that his parents hit him. Well he didn't say but I strangled out the truth after seeing a bruise stand out on his pale skin. That day...that dreadful day...I saw him break down. I held him, and never imagined of go...he was only twelve. He picked up some of my makeup skills to try and hid the scars even though I insisted the fact of telling someone. However, I soon noticed that if anyone else knew, he would be taken away. From his family and from me. Selfish I know, but he was so scared, and even if we are teenagers now, the fright never left me. It was hard to keep the secret from Logan and Roman, both. I can tell that they trust us with all their hearts and we do the same but Patton didn't want anyone else finding out. But once I got that phone call, I thought it was about time the truth seeped back into our lives.

The call was short, but it was all it took for all of us to burst into action. Logan's face hardened to a stiff glare from the information that Patton was possibly hurt. Roman tried to catch his breath but he was already out the door running side by side with me. Logan had flipped the porch light on and bolted to the bathroom cabinets to retrieve something, ANYTHING, that could help the runaway boy. We did it without any instruction. I was honestly quite impressed by the sudden actions the other two boys took to care for the injured one down the street. Roman and I hit a heavy run, swinging our heads around to find a stumbling figure. I tried to focused on any object around us from the small fraction of light the moon provided. I gasped when I saw a small figure, huddled over in some sort of a hurry. They clutched their stomach and stumbled a bit down the sidewalk before looking like they were about to drop. I averted Roman's attention to the person and he boosted forward to catch him before he face planted the hard sidewalk.

"PATTON!" He shrieked.

I followed behind him and was soon in front of the hunched over boy. "Pat, Patton! Can you hear me. Shit, come on Pat. Patton I'm here, I'm here. I'm so-o sorr-ry. Pat you gotta stay awake. Ple-ease, you-you gotta stay-" I could tell that I was slowly loosing myself.

My eyes filled with unbearable tears. I couldn't even see half his face but I could tell that the damage was terrible. Roman hesitated at first but then scooped Patton into a secure hold and sprinted back towards my house. We both were out of breath once we arrived there but that was pushed aside when we finally got Patton inside. In the living room light I could see his face more clearly. His freckles were replaced by small cuts that scattered along his cheeks and nose. A large purpling bruise rested on his right puffed up cheek and a large red gash ran down his leg making everyone in the room gasp at the gruesome sight. Logan pealed off the bloodsoaked clothing that lightly layered the injured boy. Roman and I left the room and sat in my kitchen.

We sat in silence with only my knee bouncing anxiously and my fingers tapping loudly on the granite tabletops around making noise. Roman looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. I noticed his flucture in expression and stared back at him.

"U-uh you good Princey?"

He blinked and stared at me again, as if he was trying to say something but not sure how to spill them out.

"How? How did you know Pat was hurt..? Did _this_ happen before? O-or, does it h-happen often?" He asked.

I glanced down, not sure if I should share a secret with him. But, he was one of my so longed crushes, along with Logan and Patton. I know that having three lovers is complicated but if this soulmates thing exists then, it might not be so weird. He gave me an encouraging look within his chocolate brown eyes. I sighed.

"Patton is adopted as you already know..." I sucked in a sharp breath "His parents and older brother are abusive and don't give a crap about him."

The last words made me scrunch up my face in anger and disgust. Roman's face churned with worry and a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry that we didn't t-tell you earlier, I still have t-to tell Logan. Patton was just...too scared-d and I promised h-him not to tell a soul but I think he trusts you both now. Just please...please be careful with him."

Tears pricked the edges of my eyes as I desperately flailed my arms to wipe them away. I grasped my sides and tried to curl in on myself but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was brought into the Prince's chest, him holding me like a delicate flower. Tears slipped past my hard eyes and were soon met by some of the Prince's as well.

"Don't worry darling, Logan and I wouldn't even dream of causing any harm upon our puffball. Patton only has our love and protection."Roman reassured in a soft and secure voice.

I looked up in hopeful tears and hugged him back. It didn't compare to Patton's hugs but his were protecting and fierce, not ever edging towards the idea of letting go. I heard a sigh from behind and flinched backwards seeing Logan standing in the doorway with a warming smile on his face. I extended an arm and made grabby hands to the smart man. He gave me a chuckle and joined the hug. The three stood there in each other's embrace in silence, a comfortable silence. When the hug was finally completed, Roman and I asked how Patton was doing.

"He has a few bruised ribs, and large g-gashes on his leg and chest which may make walking difficult for the beginning weeks of recovery. Besides that, he's covered by cuts and bruises and not every one of them looked like they came from some- someone el-lse. God, what did he have to go through?" I squeezed my arms around his hips desperately.

"He's going to be fine. Pat's strong." Logan nodded and wiped the new tears that threatened to fall down his stoic face.

3rd POV

Patton didn't remember what happened. His eyes squinted together and then reopened. A large tv about 3 meters away from the once sleeping boy was running Lilo and Stitch. Patton glanced around and not recognizing his scenery at first, leading to a paniced presence. He tried to sit up but tight bandages around his ribs pulled him back around. As he fumbled to get untangled from the mountain-load of blankets, a figure started to approach the room.

"P-Pat..?"

The boy flung his head around to see Virgil standing in the doorway. He was carrying a glass of water in his left hand and his phone in his right. He balanced the glass onto the table and shoved his phone in his pockets, running at full speed towards the conscious boy.

"Patton! Hey, hey how are you feeling!? Are you alright?"

Patton winced from the sudden sound and jumped away from Virgil. "T-t-too lo-oud-d" Patton complained in a raspy voice drowned out with cough.

"Sorry, I-I'm sorry," Virgil whispered in response.

They sat in silence for a minute before Patton coughed out a question.

"I, um, I think I k-know what happened b-but, how lon-ng have I been-n out f-for?" Patton wheezed as he tried to strangle the words out of his frail body.

Virgil stared at the ground. Tears bolted to the corners of his eyes but were quickly blinked away. " Almost a week Pat, six and a half days to be exact..." Patton's eyes widened and he sunk back into the couch. "S-si-six days..? I-I-" Patton was cut off by the fancifal and logical boys entering the room.

"PATTON!"They both exclaimed, still obviously worrisome about there young crush.

Roman started a run up to leap and crash into a hug onto of Patton but Logan held his shoulder lightly. Patton was fragile at the moment and a simple hug would crush him into nothing. The tall boy sighed and quietly sat down in the cushioned chairs opposite of Patton. The room filled with silence, being cut my occasional sniffles. Even with the comfortable silence, Patton started to shake and choke on his fast breaths. He struggled to get a few words out but swallowed them down his dry throat. Virgil's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the trembeling boy and rested a hand on his knee. Not too much physical contact seemed to calm them both down.

"'M sor-ry, 'mm so so-o sorry-y" Patton's voice strangled out.

He had caused his best friends to worry their heads off over something so dumb. SO DUMB. If he could've just pushed a little further or had just taken a second to ascend to the bathroom and stole another roll of bandages he could've- he could've...done so much more. Tears continued to slip heavily down his puffy cheeks and drip onto his blood soaked bandages. In haggard breaths, he choked out his sobs and flushed at his embarrassing wails.

He, however, was quickly comforted. Three pairs of arms wrapped around the shaking boy. They sat in there cuddled circle whispering reassurance into the air, it soon consuming Patton with relief. Patton didn't realize that he wasn't just sitting along side a couple of strangers, no, they were his friends. Best friends, a tilte that was hopeful to change soon. They didn't judge. They didn't push or pull anything out of him. They only wanted to know if their friend was safe and himself.

The night soon slipped into a warm sunshine smile along with the bundle of boys spazed out on the couch. Their own tears and love visible in eachother's shirts and smiles. Patton had found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This is my first work and I thought some Patton Angst would be a good start. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I wish all of you a good day/night💙


End file.
